


That Mouth is Trouble

by Lady_Kaie



Series: Igtober 2020 [28]
Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Bondage and Discipline, Dirty Talk, Established Relationship, F/M, Light Bondage, Mild Painplay, Naughty, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn with Feelings, Post-Coital Cuddling, Sassy, Smut, Spanking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-28
Updated: 2020-10-28
Packaged: 2021-03-09 03:34:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,143
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27248134
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lady_Kaie/pseuds/Lady_Kaie
Summary: Ignis gets in a little bit of trouble...And he likes it.
Relationships: Ignis Scientia/Reader
Series: Igtober 2020 [28]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1948411
Kudos: 19





	That Mouth is Trouble

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt 28: Sassy 
> 
> Igtober 2020

Whack!

Ignis jolted sharply against his bonds, feeling the dig of silk against his wrists which only heightened the harsh stinging pain across his bare bottom. He was bent over his desk, a few strands of silk tying his hands to the carved marble in the front which kept him stretched up on his tiptoes. 

Growling at the fact that he was absolutely at his love’s mercy, he rubbed himself wantonly against the hard surface of his desk and earned himself another satisfying swat. He didnt have the right to seek pleasure unless she deemed it acceptable. 

WHACK WHACK!

Went the leather studded paddle, one hit to each cheek and he knew his behind was brilliant crimson. His cock was rock solid between his stomach and the unforgiving marble structure that lay beneath him. The coolness of the material against his heated flesh was delicious to his senses. All of this was an incredible flare of feeling…

He wanted so much more.

“Come now Darling… Are you going to be too rough with me? You shall need to kiss and make it better.” He purred darkly, waggling his butt in the statically charged air. This time he was privileged to receive a sharp bite in his left cheek, directly in the center where his flesh was the most abused. 

Ignis gritted his teeth and choked back a moan of immense satisfaction. 

“Keep up with that sassy mouth and i’ll fill it…”

“I do so hope you will.” Ignis taunted with a grin that was quickly wiped away when he felt a thumb and index finger pushing apart his jaw only for a ball of fabric to be inserted against his tongue. A shot of arousal hit his olfactory system that he realized was coating the tip of his tongue. She had used her panties…

He couldn’t have been more hard had he tried.

“Ready then?” His Darling purred darkly against his ear, but all Ignis could do was nod vigorously and tighten his fingertips around the unforgiving silk binding his wrists.

Switching tactics, the heavy paddle was rested down, just against Ignis’ bare ribcage, and a riding crop was picked up in its place. She stalked behind him and began to litter his body with sharp, crips smacks that turned blushing scarlet after each delivery. Ignis was covered in sweat by the time she finally reached his behind again, but this time she avoided it and pushed a knee between his own.

“Open.” _______ demanded with a burst of lust in her tone, signaling her own excitement for their little moment of playtime. Ignis had always been rather, eccentric with some of his tastes, and he had never been sure if _________ would appreciate these darker enjoyments.

However the day that he finally broke down and opened up about some of his preferences, she had been more than willing to play along. Tonight was their first time with paddles and other structures designed for sharp hits, and he was beyond pleased with her attention to the task. With time and finesse she would be the perfect dominatrix…

His only, of course.

Ignis let out a sharp breath when that little tag of leather lashed out across his perfectly shaved sack for three delightful hits, each one growing in intensity. He jerked and groaned at the stimulation, feeling his cock leak with precum and all but cement him to his desk. With such a wild response from his normally pulled together self, _______ returned to her little torture session and by the time she was done with Ignis, he was ready to beg.

______ sauntered to stand in front of her lover and gently inserted one long finger into his mouth to withdraw her panties. “Speak.” She commanded and he immediately obeyed.

“Mistress…” He purred, loving the thrill of the game and wishing more than anything that he could see her eyes dilate in absolute lust in relation to the role she was playing. Sweet, innocent school teacher by day and Sex Goddess extraordinaire by night. “I have learned my lesson. Please… let me show you what else my mouth is good for…” Ignis tried to keep his tone level but when she ran a wet finger down his mouth and he realized that it was that glorious wetness from between her thighs he lost his mind.

“Please Darling…. Let me please you. Let me put my mouth on you and make you come as many times as you want. Take me… ride me… sit on my face and don’t stop using me for your desires until you are truly sated!” This time when he growled it came from deep in his chest, a startlinh guttural sound that he didn’t know he could make.

The room went completely silent and for a moment Ignis wondered if he hadn’t scared the woman with him. Then he felt the silken ties go slack around his wrists and the moment his feet fully met with the floor, he heard her whisper from across the room. “Come taste me Ignis… I’m so wet for you… you’ve earned your reward.”

“Yes I have.” He moaned as he all but shot over the desk in a single leap and slid to his knees in front of his beloved who was already spread wide and wanting in front of him. 

Ignis didn’t waste any time pulling forth those delicious screams he always needed to hear when he was intimate with his lover. Time lost its shape, and neither of them cared as they both dropped the game and became serious about just needing to be with the other person.

Soft grunts and pants for breath filled the night air as Ignis laid sprawled on his back, holding _______ tightly against him, when he felt her smile against his chest. “Was that alright then Darling?”

“Is it alright to say that I liked spanking you?”

Ignis chuckled at how startled she sounded by the admission and kissed her sweaty locks. “It is more than fine. We both agreed to it and I am more than satisfied with the outcome.” To have a woman that could keep up with his oddities and that she didn’t pass judgement for them made him feel even closer to her than before.

Then she surprised him entirely… “Can I try next time? You know… the spanking? But not too hard…”

Ignis’ grin was nothing short of devouring as he turned and drew the gorgeous woman in his arms into a deep, smoldering kiss. “It shall be how you desire my love… but if you get sassy I may have to punish you.”

“I’ll keep that in mind.” She murmured with a pleased sigh, happy to fall back into those lips and mouth that didn’t need to speak to exude sass. 

Ignis Scientia was just born with it.


End file.
